


Emotions

by igotstarlight



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Min yoongi x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotstarlight/pseuds/igotstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not very long, or very good. I apologize. This was a request I was asked to do from literally forever ago. Life happened and delayed extremely. I won't be as busy though and I'll be posting a lot more, I have a list of requests/ideas to write! So look forward to it!!</p></blockquote>





	Emotions

The house was quiet and empty as it normally was when you arrived home. The only thing bothering you is that you remained alone a lot longer than you were used to in recent weeks. Your boyfriend worked extra hours at the office he was employed. You knew he did it so that you could live a little less stressed and for your vacation in a few weeks. You let out a long sigh as you removed your shoes and jacket and went to change into more comfortable house clothes. A fresh t-shirt and basketball shorts later, you were on your way to prepare dinner. You know Yoongi, your boyfriend, would be stressed and you wanted to have him relaxed. He could be a real grump, and he’s been short with you here and there causing some friction and bickering. 

Yoongi and you had been through a lot together in your four year long relationship. You were the one who helped him come out as gay to his family and his six best friends. His friends were totally cool and accepting, and honestly unsurprised, but his parents were a different story. However, when they noticed that you and Yoongi’s relationship was serious and not a phase, they had a change of heart. His mother couldn’t stand not seeing him or loving and supporting him, though his father made it seem they didn’t do any of those for him. Apologies later and here you were, happy in love with everyone you loved in full support. 

You hummed to yourself as you prepared some food for cooking, jumping when you heard the keys unlocking the door. 

“Yoongi? You’re home earlier than expected,” you called into the hallway. There was a few grunts before a response was given. 

“I wanted to get home to take you out on a date, but it smells like you’re already cooking,” his deep voice resonated throughout the hall. He made his appearance in the kitchen archway, stress etched between his brows. His eyes pierced into yours, a small smile forming on his pink lips. You never tired of looking at the beautiful being before you. His hair, platinum blonde that you convinced him to dye it, fell across his forehead casting shadows on the planes of his face. “Hi, handsome,” he murmured to you, making his way to wrap arms around your waist.

“Mmmm, hey beautiful boy,” you said softly in response, your body naturally leaning back into him. “It’s great to see you off work early, you’ve been working overtime for about a month straight now. I hope the project has finally taken off and you’ll have regular hours now.”

“It has, finally. I pitched today, and they loved my idea. I was going to wait to share the news but, for once, I’m too excited. I got the promotion, baby!” Yoongi happily cooed in your ear. Your smile spread wide across your face as you spun in Yoongi’s embrace and planted a huge kiss on his soft lips. 

“Seriously, Yoongi?! That’s amazing! Congratulations, babe! You deserved it for working your ass off,” you smiled, hugging him close to your body. He sighed happily, holding you lovingly.  
“So, I made reservations and called your work, we’re going out tomorrow to celebrate. I have a few things planned for the day. Our dinner reservations are at that really nice seafood place you’ve been wanting to try out,” he cooed, rocking both your bodies back and forth. You loved seeing Yoongi this happy. He wasn’t one to ever really show his true feelings and thoughts, even to family or his best friends. You were the only person who got to see these rare moments and you never took them for granted. You kissed him softly on his lips again, feeling him smile beneath the kiss. “Happy with me?”

“Always. I’m always happy with you, Yoongi. Even when I’m fed up with you, I’m happy. I love you,” you tell him honestly. He gives a light chuckle and displays a gummy grin.  
“Gee, thanks. I know I’m not the nicest all the time. Thank you for dealing with me, handsome man. I love you more than you know,” he said. He placed one last kiss on your mouth before letting you return to cooking dinner. “I’m going to shower and change, I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

You nodded your head in agreement with his statement though you knew he couldn’t see it. You were smiling like an idiot, happy you were going to finally have a day with him. You hummed lightly to yourself as you continued to cook, working swiftly for the tired Yoongi. 

His shower took longer than normal, but you were happy he tried to destress a little.

“Dinner’s almost ready, babe. Sorry it took a little while, I was expecting you to come home a little later, so I changed what we were going to have to something that didn’t take as long to cook,” you mumbled, excusing the lackluster dinner. 

“Oh, shut up. I don’t care what you make, it’s always delicious! I can’t even bring myself to learn to cook, I’d be nothing without you,” he stated as he set the table for dinner. You smiled to yourself at your boyfriend’s cheesiness, happy at his words. Yoongi came back into the kitchen, grabbing glasses for the table and drinks from the fridge. “You know, I love you a lot right? That I would do whatever it takes to show you that, right?” Yoongi asked you seriously, making you pause what you were doing.

“Why are you being weird? Of course I know that, babe,” you gave a small laugh, continuing to put the food onto serving plates. He walked up beside you, grabbing two bowls from your hands and searching your eyes for something he needed. After a minute, his face broke into a confident smirk as he placed a soft peck onto your lips. 

“I’m not being weird, can’t I just be reassured once in awhile?” He whined softly, pulling your chair out for you to take a seat.

“Of course you can be, it’s just funny cause you’re usually so self confident,” you joked at him, nodding a thank you. 

“Well, I get insecure. Just not a normal thing because, you know, I’m pretty incredible,” he smirked again, shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth.

“Yah, yah. Min Yoongi, king of awesomeness. The smartest kid in class. Well, as long as your buddy Namjoon isn’t competing with you…” you trailed off, watching Yoongi give an annoyed sigh. “Just kidding, baby. Your mind is beautiful, too. More beautiful thank Joon’s.” He just made a grumpy face and continued to munch away on his dinner. You both kept up with some small conversation throughout dinner and Yoongi helped you wash the dishes, hip bumping and flirting with you the entire time.

____________________________________________________________________________

You awoke in the arms of a pale prince you were able to happily call yours. He mumbled softly in his sleep, brows furrowing in confusion and whatever adventure he was dreaming. You placed a soft kiss on the furrow, laughing when he just cringed harder. He groaned grumpily, opening one eye to look at you.

“I don’t even know the time, but I’m sure it’s way too early to be up,” he muttered, voice thick from sleep. You pressed another kiss to his nose and wrapped your arms around him. He snuggled into your warm embrace and sighed happily. You both fell back asleep for a few hours as the morning light got stronger. You eventually opened your eyes again and found a groggy Yoongi staring at you. 

“Hey! Were you just gonna stare at me? We have a day of plans ahead, remember?” you scolded him, bopping your finger on his nose. 

“I was admiring my handsome boyfriend. While I know I will love every second of our day together, I do just love his beauty sometimes too. You’re the reason I get up early in the mornings and why I want to be the last one asleep,” he spoke softly, but surely while he planted small kisses all over your face. Ultimately he buried his embarrassment-flushed cheek in the crook of your neck. “I just love you a lot. I’m feeling very emotional today,” Yoongi whispered nervously. He never liked showing he could be full of emotions, and he often shied away from doing so. You never teased him for it, knowing it could break a lot of trust. 

“I love you a lot too, babe. Let’s get ready and enjoy the day today. We can start off with buying you an americano from your favorite cafe,” you smiled as you leaned back to see his face and placed a kiss on his lips. You felt him smile into the kiss.

“Well, in that case, I’ll go shower right this second. Free coffee is a good incentive. Plus, you know, the date thing with you is too, I guess,” He added sarcastically, hurrying out of the bed as you smacked his ass. 

“You’re such a butthead,” you laugh, watching him waddle his behind away from you and into the bathroom. 

You both hurriedly dressed and got ready for your date, looking fashionable but comfortable for a day of walking. You spent the day amongst the busy streets of the city, in cafes and clothing shops and throughout parks. Yoongi’s promise of a nice, formal dinner was kept as you both entered the restaurant, hand in hand. He pulled out your chair for you and let you order whatever drinks and foods you wanted. He wasn’t holding back like the both of you had agreed on months before.

“Rolling in the big money, huh, babe?” You asked Yoongi, smirking at his shy expression.

“We’ve both saved up enough to spend a little extra tonight. Besides, you deserve to be treated since I haven’t in forever. I’ve been a bad boyfriend to you, and I’m so sorry,” Yoongi’s confession a mere whisper by the end. “Hopefully I can make it up to you tonight,” he smiled, eyes crinkling.

“Oh, if it’s like any other night, I’m sure you can big guy,” you wink at him, causing him to cough to cover how turned on that made him.

Dinner went along well, conversations about work and Yoongi’s future within his company bringing you both to happy spirits. You were very proud of him, and wanted him to finally get some rest. The waiter dropped the check off at the table and Yoongi took it to the cashier to pay for it. 

“Thank you so much, handsome. I’m really happy we got to have a big date day today, it’s been a long time. Ready to get home then?” you asked seductively, biting your lip as you pulled him close to you as you both exited the restaurant. 

“I have one little thing in mind still, unless you really want to get back?” he asked kindly, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. 

“Ohhhhkaaayyyyy,” you sighed, but gave him a peck on the lips and a smile anyway. He took you through your favorite park once again but this time to the tower that overlooked the city skyline that glowed with the night lights.

“Wow, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” you asked him but when you turned to your side to face Yoongi he was down on one knee.

“Yeah, you’re really beautiful. You’re also extremely kind, generous, sweet, loving, caring, stubborn, temperamental, and mine. And I would be the luckiest man on this planet if you would accept me to be yours for the rest of our lives. ______, will you do me the pleasure of letting me marry you?” Yoongi said softly, voice full of passion. Tears welled in your eyes as you pulled him to his feet and kissed him. You let him wrap you in a hug as you cried tears of happiness.

“Yes, Yoongi, yes!” You happily whispered through your tears. “I love you,” you kissed him again as he placed the solid band around your finger. He smiled his gummy grin at you and planted another kiss on your lips.

“Thank you for saying yes, I love you so much. I also am so sorry I’ve been so busy with work. It wasn’t just for the promotion and my pitch, but the extra hours were to be able to comfortably afford the ring without it setting us back. Plus, our wedding planning…” he trailed off as you grabbed his hands. 

“You’re a wonderful man Min Yoongi. I’m incredibly lucky I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Now, let;s head home and uh, celebrate?” You whispered the last part next to his ear, making sure your breath tickled his neck. He chuckled and pulled you towards the towers staircase. 

“Yeah, we can definitely do that baby boy,” Yoongi said happily. You both walked hand in hand in excitement for your new future together towards the subway station to take you both home.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long, or very good. I apologize. This was a request I was asked to do from literally forever ago. Life happened and delayed extremely. I won't be as busy though and I'll be posting a lot more, I have a list of requests/ideas to write! So look forward to it!!


End file.
